Killer
| doppor = Kenji Hamada | doppita = Matteo Zanotti | prima = Capitolo 498; episodio 392 | razza = | affi = Pirati di Kidd | ruolo = Pirata | data = 2 febbraio | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Killer is a pirate and subordinate of Eustass Kid. He is one of the elite pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. After the timeskip, his bounty has been raised from 162,000,000 to 200,000,000. Appearance Killer is both a lean and lanky man. He has long wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs. As a kid, Killer had long hair that reached down to his neck and covered his eyes. He wears a plain, white and light-blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and what look like modern headphones on both the sides. He wears a black shirt with white polka-dots and an open collar that shows his chest, with pants that resemble those worn by real world Native Americans (this style is often seen in fans of Classic Rock and Heavy Metal music). Killer also has a red sash around his waist. He carries a pair of hand guards which have very long detachable scythes connected to them. When not fighting, these scythes are placed in a large sheath tied to his right hip. In an SBS section, Oda drew the Supernovas as children. Killer is shown as a kid with a curly hair that covered his eyes with plain t-shirt, pants and shoes, eating a plate of noodles. This make a reference to another SBS, that Oda stated that Killer, as adult, prefer to consume food that can pass through the holes of his mask, such as stick-shaped ones and ramen. After the timeskip, Killer is shown as more muscular and with a thicker neck. He has grown a goatee and gotten a new scar on his left arm. His hair is shorter, now only reaching down to his back. He has changed his attire after the two year timeskip to a blue t-shirt with his customized Jolly Roger on. Personality Like the rest of Kid's crew, Killer comes across as both level-headed and mildly arrogant; where in the former case, probably more so than their captain ever will. Of course, this does not mean he is not as enticed toward violence as anybody else on the crew. He also remains fairly silent during combat, save for the slicing of his blades, and tends to focus on the elimination of his enemies. Killer is more knowledgeable than his captain in terms of historical facts, as he informed Kid the meaning of the Ox Bell. After the timeskip, Killer has been shown to be much calmer than his captain, advising him to be polite when meeting with his fellow Supernovas, and was then able to prevent a fight between him and Scratchmen Apoo from escalating while reminding them of the purpose of their meeting. He also seems to be more reasonable than his captain, which is in contrast to his name, as he tried to reason things out rather than immediately trying to start a fight. Abilities and Powers Killer is a fearsome pirate and combatant. His skills have earned him a bounty of 200,000,000, which is considered to be very impressive for a rookie, even within the Grand Line. Like his captain, he was able to resist Silvers Rayleigh's burst of Haki. Killer's style of fighting seems to rely mainly on agility and speed, which he uses to overpower his opponent before they can strike him, or to dodge attacks. He was capable of fighting head on with the fellow Supernova Urouge, though the latter had not increased his muscle mass. Weapons Killer is seen using a pair of scythe-bladed weapons attached to his armbands that are capable of spinning around or being used as hand scythes. These weapons can also be used to block other weapons, leaving the foe open for Killer to kick the enemy's flank or other exposed areas. This, combined with the agility he has so far displayed in combat and the notion that he is not afraid to kill, makes him a formidable foe. History Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. Killer was seen fighting Urouge for reasons unknown upon first introduction, a fight that was broken up by X Drake. He is later seen rejoined with his captain at the Human Auctioning House, to observe the auction taking place. After interruptions caused by Luffy, Killer found himself fighting to escape alongside Trafalgar Law and Luffy's crews, in the face of a daunting Marine attack. During the battle, Luffy remarks how he will be the one to find the great treasure One Piece, Kid responds to this statement by ceasing current fighting, and facing Luffy. After a brief recollection between the captains, on how their journey was met with laughter and dismissal at their crews' dreams, on their route along the Grand Line, the crew escaped together. The crew managed to defeat the Marines and headed back to their ship to escape the island. Destroying a bridge to halt enemy progress, their crew was amazed at the tenacity shown by the Marines, as they continued the chase despite the bridge being destroyed. Their attention is drawn at that moment, however, to the presence of a Pacifista, whom they assume to be the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Marineford Arc Killer was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody with Kid, meaning that he and his crew managed to escape arrest by the Marines. He is then seen with Kid and the rest of his crew at Marineford during the aftermath. Post-War Arc Several weeks after the war, Killer is seen in the New World with the rest of the Kid Pirates on a rainy island. When Kid read the newspaper about Luffy ringing the Ox Bell and asked about it, Killer explained the significance to his captain. They have taken another pirate crew captive. After the crew begs Kid to let them go back to "Paradise" (the first half of the Grand Line), Kid ties them to branches in the shapes of different crosses and crucifies them using his Devil Fruit powers, saying that people with that little amount of resolve have no business in the New World. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc During the events surrounding Punk Hazard, Killer is shown to be watching the same video Den Den Mushi broadcast as Kid, commenting on how his captain was not suited to be a broker. Leading Kid away to one of the main rooms, he warns the other to be civil before entering the room. Discovering the place a mess due to Scratchmen Apoo, while Basil Hawkins was shown waiting patiently at the table, both Apoo and Kid quickly start a fight while Hawkins wearily comments on wanting to leave. Calming the others down, Killer then reveals their intention to create an alliance with the On Air and Hawkins pirates. Trivia * Killer's helmet has been noted to bare resemblance to the French musician Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo's helmet from Daft Punk. Daft Punk was made famous in Japan by their animated film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, during this time the duo were wearing outfits made up to make them look like robots. * Killer and Zoro share a number of similarities, including their inclination towards killing/violence, status as the only non-captain Supernovas, lack of an apparent position in their crew, and the only two who hold no apparent Devil Fruit abilities. * In the latest fan poll, Killer ranked in 100th place, making him the second least popular Supernova, the first being Capone Bege, who did not even place in the poll. * Killer eats with his mask on, and prefers food he can consume through the holes of his mask (stick-shaped or foods such as ramen). His meals have pasta as main every day and his favorite is Aglio e Olio. He also drinks (alcohol) through a straw. * Oda said he picked the name "Killer" out of sheer laziness; thus the name holds little to no meaning. It means that he is the only Supernova introduced in the Sabaody arc whose name is not linked to a real life pirate or privateer and the only one of the group with no other meaning at all. Curiosità * Nelle SBS del volume 64 Oda ha disegnato Killer da bambino. * Insieme con Rufy, è l'unica supernova il cui nome non derivi da un personaggio realmente esistito, e insieme a Zoro, l'unico a non essere il capitano della sua nave. * Nell'ultimo sondaggio effettuato in Giappone Killer è stato votato come la penultima supernova a livello di popolarità piazzandosi al centesimo posto. Navigazione en:Killer zh:殺戮武人奇拉 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi nati nel mare meridionale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati di Kidd Categoria:Supernove Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche